Histoires courtes:KH
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci sera le recueil de mes prompts et de mes futurs drabbles et ficlets sur ce fandom que j'aime bien. 1er: Ventus/Roxas 2ème: Roxas/Axel "vacances". 3e: Sora/Donald "Caramel"
1. Chapter 1

Ventus/Roxas, Clan

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le simili blond de Sora et l'apprenti maître de la Keyblade se ressemblaient. Cela ne faisait pas un pli pour ceux qui les avaient rencontrés et ce n'est pas Xehanort qui dirait le contraire. Mais il ne le dirait à personne, pas même à son groupe, son clan, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, ça n'avait point d'importance à ses yeux.

L'homme chauve au teint hâlé se demandait même si ces deux garçons n'avaient pas un lien de parenté, quel qu'il soit. Mais cela resterait un mystère inexpliqué, car il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.


	2. Les liens se ressèrent

Roxas/Axel "vacances"

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix. Je me permets de les emprunter.

Remarque : Je me suis fait incendier lors de mon précédent prompt. Je tiens à dire à ceux qui m'ont critiqué, que malgré toutes les méchancetés que vous avez pu écrire, je continuerai ma passion car je suis une battante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui, pour l'organisation treize, c'était jour de repos. Pour tous les membres de ce groupe, ce jour signifiait vacances. Xigbar l'homme aux cheveux noirs et avec un cache-œil sur le visage en profitera pour s'entraîner avec ses pistolet-laser cela l'amusait particulièrement. Vexen, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, fera des expériences sur diverses choses. Axel, quant à lui, avait décidé d'emmener son ami s'amuser à la cité du Crépuscule. L'homme, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts, s'approcha d'un petit blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus comme les glaces à l'eau de mer. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son ami.

« Axel que me vaut cette visite ?

-Comme c'est vacances pour tout le monde Roxas, je me demandais si cela ne te dérangerait pas de venir avec moi.

-Où ça ?

-Bah à la Cité du Crépuscule.

-Tu veux encore manger une glace à l'eau de mer Axel ?

-Non je veux juste passer du temps en ta compagnie Roxas.

-Ok. On est ami après tout.

-Allez on y va. »

Les deux garçons empruntèrent un couloir obscur pour se rendre dans la Cité. Ils s'installèrent au sommet de l'horloge et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils mangèrent la fameuse glace qu'affectionnait tant l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce fut une journée où ces deux hommes avaient resserré leurs liens sans s'en rendre compte.


	3. Arrêt au jardin radieux

Sora/Donald "Caramel"  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon simple plaisir.  
OoOoOoOoO  
Le trio de voyageurs s'était posé à la cité du Jardin Radieux. Le vaisseau Gummi avait bien besoin d'un bon lavage, car il était particulièrement sale ; le garçon brun et le canard de cette fine équipe semblaient d'accord sur ce point.  
« -Et si on s'y mettait Sora ?  
-Oui Donald, bonne idée en plus il fait beau, dit le garçon tout sourire.  
-Et je parie que quand nous aurons fini il pleuvra, dit l'espèce de chien qui se tenait sur deux pattes.  
-Dingo, si ça arrive, je te donne une bonne correction foi de Donald.  
-Les amis, et si vous m'aidiez à laver ce vaisseau au lieu de vous chamailler !  
-Ok Sora, dit Dingo en prenant un seau rempli d'eau provenant de la fontaine.  
-On peut vous aider ?  
-Tic et Tac ! Bien sûr. En plus, comme vous êtes petits vous pourrez aller dans pleins d'endroits que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre.  
-Tu as entendu Tac ?  
-Bien sûr Tic ! On s'y met. »  
Les deux rougeurs qui suivaient le trio bien malgré eux, prirent de minuscules éponges et se mirent au travail. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était un vaisseau couvert de mousse, que les cinq amis regardaient avant de lancer l'eau. Sora d'humeur joueuse et heureuse se mit à jeter un seau d'eau en criant :  
« Bataille d'eau !  
-Oh quel gamin, soupira le canard.  
-Laisse-le s'amuser Donald, dit l'écureuil au nez rouge.  
-Tac a raison, c'est encore un enfant, notre Sora.  
-Vous l'aurez voulu les amis...  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Dingo en se retournant.  
-Bataille d'eau ! Hurla Donald. »  
L'eau vola dans tous les sens mouillant tout le monde. Sora et Donald semblaient faire un concours pour savoir lequel des deux toucherait le plus de fois Tic ou Tac. Il fallait dire que ces deux-là étaient rapides pour éviter les jets d'eau, ils ne lançaient pas d'eau mais jouaient quand même. Après une demi-heure de bataille intense, le vaisseau était bien rincé et tout propre. Tout le groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
« Eh les amis, ça vous dit une glace chez l'oncle de Donald.  
-Tu veux enrichir ce vieux radin, Dingo ?  
-Tu connais d'autres endroits ici, où on pourrait trouver des glaces Donald ?  
-Non c'est vrai.  
-Donc on se la fait cette glace les amis.  
-Je sens qu'on sera plus démunis après ça, râla le canard.  
-Mais non, on a récolté plein d'argent. T'inquiète.  
-Sora, fréquenter Dingo t'a rendu presque aussi optimiste que lui.  
-Comme tu dis, presque, Donald, dit le brun. »  
Sora ouvrit la marche suivi de près par Tic et Tac qui couraient pour ne pas perdre de vue le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent devant l'échoppe de l'Oncle Picsou.  
« Ah Donald ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.  
-Bonjour monsieur Picsou.  
-Ah tu es Sora ! Bienvenue dans mon magasin de glaces.  
-Dis Picsou, tu as des glaces goût noisette ?  
-Bien sûr Tac.  
-Youppie ! S'exclama l'écureuil au nez rouge.  
-Donc que voulez-vous ?  
-Caramel pour moi, dit Sora  
-Fraise, dit Dingo  
-Noisette, s'exclama Tac  
-Café, dit sobrement Tic  
-Et toi Donald ?  
-Moi je veux rien, dit le canard en croisant les bras.  
-Fais pas ton timide.  
-Allez Donald, dit Sora en se rapprochant du grincheux.  
-Non je ne veux rien !  
-Tant pis tu auras la même que la mienne !  
-Fais comme tu veux Sora ! Je ne la mangerai pas.  
-Je vous fais ça tout de suite les amis. »  
L'oncle Picsou fit toutes les glaces qu'on lui avait commandées à une vitesse raisonnable pour un homme de son âge avec l'aide de trois petits garçons ; car Riri, Fifi et Loulou assistaient leur grand oncle dans son travail. Ils dégustèrent tous leur glace même Donald, qui râlait encore pour le principe.


	4. Même les idiots peuvent réfléchir

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix.

OoOoOoOoO

Sora se questionnait sur la suite des événements, la guerre qui semblait annoncée et il manquait encore des personnes pour compléter la prophétie de maître Xéhanort. Il ignorait bien sûr que l'habitant du jardin Rayonnant avait pris son pseudo de simili, tout le monde l'appelait Axel de toute manière. Ses chakrams avaient muté en une espèce de Keyblade faisant de lui un porteur au même titre que le brun, Riku, le Roi Mickey et les anciens maîtres disparus Terra, Ventus et Aqua. Son périple semblait s'allonger, il avait créé de nombreuses amitiés avec touts sortes de personnes différentes. Sa dernière expédition l'avait séparé de ces deux comparses habituels pour apprivoiser les attrapes-rêves. Ces créatures se comportaient comme des animaux domestiques ce qui les empêchaient pas d'utiliser la magie aussi simplement que lui il parlait. Il se souvenait comment il avait découvert ce pouvoir. Maintenant, il se voyait mal se battre sans. Il regardait le paysage qui se présentait devant ses yeux quand Riku s'approchait de lui.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on vivrait toutes ces choses il y a quelques années. Je me souviens d'Aqua et sa visite comme si c'était hier.

-On faisait la course comme d'habitude. Puis cette femme est apparue devant nous avec un grand sourire triste.

-On lui rappelait ses deux amis.

-Elle a dû souffrir, j'espère qu'elle a su les rejoindre.

-C'est une femme de caractère à mon avis alors j'en doute pas.

-Est-ce que la paix viendra un jour entre les mondes ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Sora. Les lumières doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble. Xehanort ne l'a pas compris et cours après une chimère.

-Kingdom Hearts ?

-Oui plus notre aventure se prolonge moins j'y crois. »

Sora soupirait et laissait son regard se perdre dans l'horizon, il savait que Riku avait ses raisons de plus croire à ce monde fantastique que serait Kingdom Hearts. Il avait imaginé cet univers mélangeant ceux qu'il avait vu prenant ses bons côtés et quelques défauts. Cela ressemblait presque à son île, puis il y aurait d'autres îles toutes différentes avec son lot de personnes qui lui était importantes. Sora ne voulait que le bonheur de toutes ces personnes rencontrées, il y en avait un paquet. Un attrape-rêve apparaissait à ses côtés, le brun le caressait un peu pensif. Riku voyait son ami sérieux depuis des années c'était arrivé si peu de fois qu'il le lassait souvent. Ses aventures l'avaient un peu mûri mais il gardait son âme de gamin contrairement à lui. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tentait de retrouver un peu de sa naïveté mais tout qu'il avait fait l'avait changé. Même si à présent certaines choses l'amusaient, il se voyait comme le protecteur de son ami. Il voulait le garder tel qu'il est le plus longtemps possible. Il le prenais dans ses bras tendrement.

« Réfléchis pas trop ton cerveau va exploser.

-Tu sous-entends que je suis un crétin.

-Un crétin qui ferrait n'importe quoi pour sauver le monde mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. »

Sora faisait la moue et Riku rigolait devant ce spectacle. Il trouvait son ami adorable mais préférait taire ses sentiments comme Axel qui voyait le sceptre d'un ancien camarade en ce fallait mieux ignorer certaines choses et cela en faisait partie.


End file.
